


Let Down

by feralhamster



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralhamster/pseuds/feralhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Induced lactation. It's totally a thing. </p>
<p>Apparently, it's a space thing too. Jupiter and Caine approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down

**Author's Note:**

> An author I like started recently bookmarking JA stuff and I was curious. So I started reading and discovered this delightful bucket of femdom kink THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD BUTTONS FOR. I'm lookin at YOU OctoSally. You know what you did. (Ahem, go read 'How to Train your Angel-Wolf-Boyfriend'. I have finally found porn I can't read in public because I can't control the noises and/or faces I make when I read it.)
> 
> And then I found this thing that one of the directors said:
> 
> "We had this whole sequence where we wanted to show Caine as part of a litter. We would have these little human space puppies going for their mothers tit."
> 
> Andy Wachowski on a scene that was scripted but never filmed for Jupiter Ascending
> 
>  
> 
> And well. This happened.

 

  

 

In hindsight, it was kind of obvious.

  
But in the moment, she just woke up to a mouthful of hair and a hard _warmwet_ pull on her breast. In the twilight of Caine's newly purchased loft, Jupiter judged it to be the perfect time for some morning fun. She spread her thighs around the warm bulk of lycant in her bed and sighed in contentment when he nestled right in to her. She then lost all her breath when Caine's not insubstantial weight went limp on top of her, and his jaw began a rhythmic pulling on her nipple.

  
Jupiter noticed that Caine only slept this deeply after either a difficult fight, or a good hard fucking. Jupiter had provided the latter the night before, and was starting to see a pattern.

  
Jupiter wedged her arms underneath Caine's shoulders, hefting up his weight until she could brace her elbows against the bed. This would get uncomfortable quickly, but in the meantime gave her room to breathe.

  
Through prior experience of trial and error, Jupiter used a series of poking and tickling, using involuntary reflexes to move Caine's lower half to the side, removing a good deal of the pressure from her form. As was usual for these nights, Caine was unaroused.

  
Jupiter on the other hand, had over 6 foot of naked space angel wolfman pressed against her body, which was still slick and aching from the pounding she had received last night. A pounding she had hoped a repeat performance of presently. And Caine was still pulling on her breast with a vengeance.

  
This put Jupiter in a bit of a conundrum. If she woke Caine now, he'd draw back like he had been carving dirty limericks into her flesh in his sleep. Caine would then find some immensely important task that would take him off world for a time and it would take days to lure him back into her bed. Unacceptable.

The fact was, Jupiter _liked it_ when Caine did this. Well, of course she liked it when he was laving her nipples with the edge of his tongue or using his teeth to add just the hint of pain to her orgasm. It was sex with Caine, she'd take whatever she was able to coax him into. And then eventually work him up to more.

But this wasn't Caine purposefully trying to get a rise out of her, blue eyes ringed in tear laden lashes. This Caine was deeply asleep, pressed against her chest with her heartbeat in his ears, her breath across his cheeks and her nipple deep into his mouth. And something about that just _did things_ to Jupiter. Things Jupiter wasn't quite comfortable with doing with his unconscious form. Added on top of all this the fact that _Caine didn't seem to remember these nights_ , well. Jupiter liked her wolfman coherent and willing.

  
As an alternative to waking him these nights, Jupiter had devised a system.

 

She kept her white cotton sports bra from the night before underneath her pillow just for these nights. Jupiter waited for his rhythm of _pull-pull-breathe_ to slow, calmly petting the back of his head, the hair there a unique mix of soft underside and coarse topcoat. When he was sufficiently calmed, she hooked her thumb under the edge of Caine's lip and with a quick tug on her breast, broke his latch.

  
His reaction was immediate and heart breaking as always. Caine whined, a sad high pitched sound that was muffled against her skin as he rooted in distress for her teat. Jupiter quickly put her bra, soaked with the scent of her skin and her exertion, under his nose. Caine slowly calmed, unhappy still, but not the heart rending loss from before. Caine gently took a mouthful of fabric and gave a gentle suck. His rhythm resumed, but the trusting lack of tension in his body was gone. Caine clutched her to his chest as if someone might steal this from him too.

 

  
Jupiter always felt so conflicted afterward. She knew it would be wrong of her to let him continue, he was doing it for comfort, not for whatever perverted thing was going through her mind. But he looked so unhappy now, huddled against her with his shoulders near his ears as if to ward off a blow.

 

It didn't seem right to take this from him. Maybe if she could just control herself, she could continue to give him whatever comfort she could. Jupiter decided, no matter how embarrassing it would be, that she needed to speak with Stinger tomorrow. He seemed, knowledgeable about Caine, maybe he'd know how to help here too-

 

  
Jupiter gave an undignified squeak as Caine latched on to her second nipple. He gripped her torso firmly and started up the _pull-pull-breathe_. Jupiter tried to hook her thumb to begin to break his latch, but Caine let lose this whimper that was almost lost in his shuddering breaths and Jupiter. Just. Stopped.

  
It almost felt as if a thread was being pulled from her head, so slide down her neck, just under her skin. It's touch so light she wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been following it, the thread moved over her arms, cradled her rib cage to settle in her breasts to... Disappear. Jupiter almost felt as if she was felt hanging, as if something else was meant to happen, and she just _had_ to hold Caine.

  
She cradled his head, wiping the beginnings of tears from his cheeks. These weren't the kind of tears she wanted for him. She carded his hair, caressed his neck and ran firm fingers along what she could reach of his spine, until his breathing calmed and the _pull-pull-breathe_ resumed its regular tempo.

  
Jupiter did not sleep. She thought about all the things that had been taken from Caine and all the things that she, if she was strong enough, could give him.


End file.
